hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Hysteria Savant Syndrome
Hysteria Mode (Hysteria Savant Syndrome) is a trait which causes the bodies of those carrying it to activate 30 times more neural transmitters than the average person, which makes the function of his central nervous system, namely the cerebrum, cerebellum, and spinal cord, accelerate dramatically when he is sexually excited. As a result, in Hysteria Mode, logical thinking, judgment and reflexes all rise exponentially. Users enter in a temporary super mode, like a transformation. It is seen in the novel that Hysteria Mode also permits the user to develop a sixth sense. Kinichi describes Hysteria Mode as the ability to "use a gun to it's fullest potential". Known Users *Tohyama Kinji *Tohyama Kinichi *Tohyama-no-Kin-san *Tohyama Kinshirou *Vlad/Sayanaki *Sherlock Holmes Activation & Effects *To activate Hysteria Mode, the user must be sexually excited, or must indulge in a fetish. The second method is demonstrated by Tohyama-no-Kin-san, who was able to enter Hysteria Mode by undressing, and by Tohyama Kinichi who crossdresses as a beautiful woman to enter Hysteria Mode. However, as HSS puts an immense burden on the human nervous system, when Kinichi stays in HSS for one day, he needs to sleep for ten in order to ease it. *The user develops a hyperprotective manner towards girls, protecting them, speaking seductively to them and never hurting them no matter what happens. (At least, in Hysteria Normale.) *The effect is temporary, only lasting up to a few minutes, with the exception of fulfillment through other manners. *Hysteria Mode can also alter the attitude and personality of the user, such as when Kinichi is in Hysteria Mode, he becomes "Kana", his alter ego while in this mode, and for Kinji, he still retains his personality but acts very affectionate to females that he calls himself a terrifying gigolo while he is in that state. *Sayanaki is able to utilize the characteristics of Hysteria Mode to transform into Vlad. *Sherlock was shown to have independently developed the ability to use HSS, presumably after massive amounts of training. Types HSS--Hysteria Mode, because of maturity, or times of need, it will evolve and form a derivative. *'Hysteria Normale' (Hysteria Mode): It's the normal Hysteria Mode, logical thinking, judgment and reflexes rise exponentially. *'Hysteria Agonizante' (Near-Death Hysteria Mode): Those men that receive near-fatal wounds, will, before they die, feel an enormous instinct to leave their young behind, this is the Hysteria Mode under the influence of that instinct. *'Hysteria Berserk' (1.7x Hysteria Normale combat ability at the cost of some of the logical thinking and judgments that regular hysteria mode gives): This Hysteria Mode is fueled by jealousy, triggered when the user sees a woman being taken away from him by another man. Hysteria Berserk accelerates, aggravates, and enhances the hate and jealousy that the user feels for other men, and is thus, is a very dangerous version of Hysteria Mode. Sometimes, the hatred and jealousy the user feels may spill over to women as well, allowing men in this version of Hysteria mode to harm women. In return for this, the user's battle prowess is increased to 1.7 times that of Hysteria Normale, but his thoughts will be completely focused upon aggression, so this too, is a double-edged sword. Though Hysteria Beserk will appear in unpredictable situations, it is not impossible to control. However, the first time is always difficult. *'Meza Hysteria' (1/10 power of Hysteria Normale): If activates when you're starting of been aroused but something happens before entering Hysteria Normale and it stops in Meza Hysteria, while for a short amount of time the abilities increases only by a little. *'Dream Hysteria' (Hysteria Normale) is the Hysteria Mode triggered when sleeping. It sometimes does nothing to do with the reality but, the user can wake up in Meza Hysteria. Feats Performed in Hysteria Mode *Accurately aiming and firing bullets into the barrel of the enemies' guns, effectively rendering them useless. (First used in the Segway Chase in Volume 1) *Cutting a bullet in half with a knife. (First shown at the end of Volume 1 in the fight against the Butei Killer). *Performing sword edge-catching using only two fingers. (First shown in the fight against Durandal in Volume 2) *Shooting and hitting other bullets using the user's own bullets-- 'Billiard Shot'. (First shown in Volume 3 in the fight against Vlad) *Derivative of 'Billiard Shot'. Bounces the enemy bullet back into its barrel, then uses the 2nd bullet of his burst fire to -- 'Mirror Shot'. (First demonstrated in Volume 4 against Kinichi/Kana) *Catching a bullet fired at the user using his teeth. (Shown in Volume 4 during the fight against Patra) *Kinichi/Kana's 'Invisible Bullet' can only be used in Hysteria Mode. *'Ouka' - 'Cherry Blossom', By utilizing the incredibly fast reflexes imparted to him, the user is, for a moment, able to swing a bladed weapon at 1236 km/h, which is faster than the speed of sound. However, the attack is a double edged sword, as it causes massive damage to user. However, the attack itself is unavoidable, and cannot be dodged by any means. However, it can be defended against in other ways, such as through use of Edge-Catching. Only usable under HSS, due to the need for the enhanced reflexes that it imparts to the user. (First used in Volume 5 against Sherlock) *Following the acquisition of Desert Eagle and Scramasax, he now dual wields weapon when in Hysteria Mode, rendering him as the third known Quadra in the series. (First shown in the decisive battle against Cao Cao triplets in Volume 7) *Slash, a derivative of sword edge catching. Using four fingers (both left and right forefingers and middle fingers, respectively), he performs edge-catching on right hand on a bullet. However, unlike a blade, it is not possible to catch a bullet using edge-catching due to velocity and its small size-- all it does is a divert the flight path a bit. Following up another edge-catching on the left hand, the slash technique is completed. As a result, he can successfully parry a bullet by diverting its trajectory diagonally using fingers. He named the skill after the symbol "/", by the manner of how the bullet was deflected. (First shown in the decisive battle against Cao Cao triplets in Volume 7) *Kinichi is shown to be able to consistently swing his scythe at supersonic speeds. (Shown at the Volumen 4 by Kinichi/Kana at the overwhelming fight with Patra) Trivia *The only known carriers of HSS are all male. As such, what the HSS gene does in female children is unknown. Category:Terminology